thing_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thing-Thing Arena 3 weapons
All the weapons featured in Thing Thing Arena 3 are listed below. Weapon Listings *'Beretta 92FS' With an ammo capacity of fifteen 9mm Parabellum rounds per magazine, this Italian handgun perhaps the best starting weapon there is, and can also be dual-wielded. With good damage, an extremely quick reload time, and a fast rate of fire, this gun is ideal for getting kills early game and for taking on single enemies. Against groups, a single Beretta falls short due to its moderate capacity, but this can be remedied by wielding two of them at a time. Ammo box gives 30 rounds. (2 Magazines) 60 rounds when dual wielding. *'Thompson SMG' The .45 ACP submachine gun made (in)famous by the alcohol-smuggling outlaws of the Prohibition era, designed by John T. Thompson. Holds 35 rounds. Reloads fast, but none too powerful or accurate. Ammo box gives 70 rounds. (2 Magazines) *'Lead Pipe' Ah, the trusty lead pipe, your master melee weapon, capable of executing enemies. As you can guess, it's a pipe, and it's made of lead. Hits exactly where the crosshairs are placed. Beat them black and red. Press F after hitting an enemy and click to execute them. Their deaths are beautiful, giving 30 points for an Execution kill (and might land you with a head on your pipe). When you execute an enemy, you're invulnerable, so if you have low health and there are many enemies around you, try executing one of them and you should regain some hit points while doing so. *'Arrow Launcher' It really fires arrows! Decent reload time and aim, this weapon can turn enemies into pincushions! 15 arrow load capacity. Doesn't do much damage, even on headshots, so be ready to shoot again, and fast! Ammo box gives 30 arrows. (2 Magazines) *'Acid Bomb Launcher' Each bomb lobbed by this weapon releases a mist of toxic acid to reduce enemies to skeletons. Has a loading capacity of 5 bombs. Note: An enemy has to be in the area of the mist long enough to be killed. Uses the same animation model as the EX-41 grenade launcher from Thing-Thing 4. Ammo box gives 10 rounds. (2 Magazines) *'Magnum' Holding six shots at a time, the Magnum has absolutely perfect aim and the highest firepower of all handguns. Cannot be dual-wielded, and its ammo is harder to find than a bullet in a gun stack! Slower reloading time and high recoil are the only bad things about this gun! You only need two shots to kill a normal enemy. Ammo box gives 12 rounds. (2 Magazines) *'Tavor' Holds 30 shots, better accuracy than the Thompson, and reasonable damage makes this Israeli assault rifle a good weapon to take on groups with. This weapon carried over from Thing-Thing 4. Ammo box gives 60 rounds. (2 Magazines) *'Rebound Gun' Ten shots of ten bouncing pellets, the Rebound Gun is practically a shotgun with rubber bullets. These hurt badly at close range! Fast reload, the same sound as the Acid Bomb Launcher above. NOTE: The pellets must bounce off a wall before causing damage. Ammo box gives 20 rounds. (2 Magazines) *'Lever Shotgun' With an ammo capacity of seven shells, this gun has a really fast reload, and high firepower! The only issue is it's slower firing speed and rarity... and this can also be dual wielded, which is badass! Ammo box gives 14 rounds. (2 Magazines) 28 rounds when dual wielding. *'PANCOR Jackhammer' 20 shots a magazine and a fast fire rate gives the futuristic Pancor an extremely high DPS. A single magazine can kill 6-10 enemies; however, the reload time is quite slow. Ammo box gives 40 rounds. (2 Magazines) *'Laser Rifle' Two shot kills (3 for Squad Captains/Skull Majors), moderate reload times and a decent rate of fire makes this a powerful weapon. The beam can pierce through multiple enemies at a time. Ammo box gives 20 rounds. (2 Magazines + 6 Extra rounds) *'M-1187' With seven shots in it's magazine, and a fair fire rate, this semi-automatic shotgun is excellent at close-quarters combat. Ammo box gives 14 rounds. (2 Magazines) *'Glock 18C' The Glock 18C has an extremely fast rate of fire and reload time, and can be dual wielded. However, it deals low damage and has low accuracy. Ammo box gives 60 rounds. (2 Magazines) 120 rounds when dual wielding. *'Proximity Mine Launcher' Shoots a mine that explodes when enemies touch it. Lay some mines and watch the gore. Single-shot only. Ammunition comes in low quantities. Uses the same animation model as the GL-06 Flechette Grenade Launcher from Thing-Thing 4. Ammo box gives 2 rounds. *'Grenade Dart Launcher' Shoots an explosive dart that will explode 3-5 seconds after hitting and attaching to an enemy. Also gives an agonizing time with a dart in their face or their torso. A very nice weapon to use against crowds of enemies, and can rack up Double, Triple and even Quad Kills without too much trouble. 6 round load capacity. Shoot an enemy with it and then shoot with a Proxy Mine Launcher BEFORE it explodes to gain an achievement. Enemies jump when you jump, so, combined with a bit of timing and planning, you can get up to 4 midair kills at a time. Ammo box gives 12 rounds. (2 Magazines) *'Artifact 19' Damages all enemies on the screen with a lightning-like bolt of destructive energy. Infinite ammo, but needs to charge. To gain this, get all weapon kill achievements (Get 100 kills with a Tavor, etc). This weapon, after being obtained, is a 3rd weapon in your inventory and cannot be dropped. Get ready to kill with this! Just watch out for the slow recharge time. Effective Combos *Dual Berettas and PANCOR *Dual Lever Shotguns and PANCOR *Magnum and PANCOR *Grenade Dart Launcher and Tavor *Rebound Gun and Arrow Launcher *Tavor and PANCOR *Dual Glocks and Tavor *Grenade Dart Launcher and M-1187 * Dual Lever Shotgun and Laser Rifle Category:Weapons